


Упаду на колени рядом с утраченной надеждой

by fandom_SteveBucky_2019, Jasherk



Series: Мини G - PG-13 [1]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Secret Wars Battleworlds
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Don't copy to another site, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Planet Hulk, Slavery, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 08:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SteveBucky_2019/pseuds/fandom_SteveBucky_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/pseuds/Jasherk
Summary: Фиксит Планеты Халка (спойлеры к 5 части)





	Упаду на колени рядом с утраченной надеждой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Knelt beside my hope torn apart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766054) by [Mellaithwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellaithwen/pseuds/Mellaithwen). 



_So give me hope in the darkness that I will see the light_  
'Cause oh that gave me such a fright  
But I will hold as long as you like  
Just promise me we'll be alright... - Mumford & Sons 

_Дай мне надежду снова увидеть свет в этой тьме,_  
Потому что я так боюсь,  
Но я продержусь так долго, как пожелаешь,  
Только обещай мне, что с нами все будет в порядке… 

_Mumford & Sons_

Прошло уже три дня, как Стив ничего не ел. Его горе было так огромно, что он не ощущал чувства голода, хотя головой и понимал, что совсем без еды даже он не продержится долго. Поскольку он умел только сражаться, он направил Дьявола в более населенные части унылых земель, в которых оказался. Ему было все равно, что придется делать, лишь бы заглушить мысли о том, что потерял.

Спустя несколько часов судьба привела его к рынку на окраине приморского города Беннера, построенного в тени гор, охранявших границы Плохих Земель. 

Стив оставил Дьявола укрытым за горным хребтом и пошел дальше один.

Слухи о последнем сражении Стива, похоже, еще не достигли этих мест, и мрачная слава убийцы Красного Короля не преследовала его здесь на каждом шагу.

Он обошел группу халков, сгрудившихся, чтобы понаблюдать за тем, что на первый взгляд могло показаться обычной кучей камней, но при ближайшем рассмотрении напоминало, скорее, некую сложную игру. Так что Стиву даже невольно вспомнилось, как старики играли в шахматы в парке Вашингтон-сквер. Теперь их мир был опустошен войной. Его больше нет. Уже не осталось тех стариков, и даже их тела, как и сам парк, были теперь погребены под месивом развалин и каменной пыли. Стив вздохнул. Никто из халков не обратил внимания на странного человека, бродившего между ними. Возможно, потому, что странных людей вокруг было не так уж мало.

Конечно, Стив знал, что вдоль побережья процветала работорговля, хотя раньше его никогда не тянуло в подобные места. И он вряд ли смог бы объяснить, что именно заставило его остановиться напротив невольничьих рядов. Он просто не смог пройти мимо очередного халка-работорговца, возле ног которого скорчился один-единственный связанный раб.

— Последний остался! Налетай! — радостно поприветствовал его торговец рабами, как если бы он был зеленщиком, торопившимся продать оставшийся пучок укропа, пока тот не залежался. То и дело поднимая голос до крика, он принялся хвастать, как в одиночку одолел и пленил множество воинов из легионов Тора, а всем известно, сколько запретных радостей могут принести своим новым владельцам такие пленники. Какими выносливыми и искушенными они могут быть в разных, в том числе и сомнительных, искусствах, если хозяевам будет так угодно.

Видя откровенно печальное состояние последнего пленника, Стив невольно поморщился от подступившего к горлу неприятного ощущения. На рабе был широкий ошейник с тяжелой цепью. Все его тело покрывали незажившие следы от ожогов и побоев, спутанные грязные волосы полностью закрывали лицо.

Рабовладелец пнул пленника в спину, и Стив нахмурился, видя такое жестокое обращение. Он никогда не мог спокойно наблюдать, как победитель измывается над побежденным, но в этот раз будто застыл на месте, не в силах отвести взгляд. Раб качнулся от удара и оперся на правую руку, чтобы сохранить равновесие. Стив видел, как его скрюченные пальцы вцепились в сухую землю рыночной площади.

И тут Стив понял, что задыхается.

У раба не было левой руки. Его левое плечо сплошь покрывали рубцы из сросшейся плоти. Стив знал эти шрамы. Сколько раз он нежно гладил их самыми кончиками пальцев, когда его любимый уже спал. Воспоминания о времени, когда они ночевали вместе, крепко обнимая друг друга, свернувшись в надежном укрытии под боком у спящего Дьявола, с неудержимой ясностью нахлынули на него.

Тот, кого он видел, не был одним из воинов Громового легиона. Нет. Раб у ног этого халка был Баки Барнсом. Стив был в этом уверен.

От голода у него голова шла кругом и тянуло в животе, но Стив узнал бы своего брата по оружию где угодно. Он ни капли не сомневался. Тот гнев, с которым он убил Красного короля и своего безумного двойника, и в сравнение не шел с чистой яростью, охватившей его в этот момент. Его тело буквально гудело от нее, и Стив даже пожалел, что оставил Дьявола в горах: так остро ему захотелось уничтожить здесь все и всех, а, как известно, тираннозавры — отличное подспорье в таких делах. С ними получается быстрее и чище.

— Не смотри, что у него нет руки, — сказал работорговец, неправильно истолковав его затянувшееся молчание. — Клянусь тебе, он очень способный.

Стив заскрипел зубами.

Баки не поднял глаз, дышал он быстро и тяжело. Было заметно, как дрожит его правая рука, которой он опирался о землю.

— Он становится изумительно послушным при должном балансе поощрения и наказания, — продолжил работорговец и занес над ним шипастую плетку.

Стив метнул в него свой щит, выбивая орудие наказания у него из рук прежде, чем тот успел коснуться Баки. Кость отчетливо хрустнула. Работорговец упал на землю и завыл, как собака, которую переехала телега.

— Даже не смей! — угрожающе прошипел Стив и надавил на свой щит, вжимая искалеченную руку работорговца в землю. Весь этот шум как будто пробудил Баки, потому что в тот же миг Стив ощутил взгляд знакомых глаз. Серо-голубые глаза на грязном лице, затуманенные от боли, смотрели на него, все более оживая.

— Стив? — спросил он в замешательстве, и его голос прозвучал хрипло, как если бы он давным-давно ничего не говорил.

— Отпусти его, — Стив снова наклонился над работорговцем. Тот рыдал от боли, но все равно, казалось, собирался протестовать. Стив надавил щитом снова. — Сейчас же, — приказал он безжалостным голосом.

Работорговец кивнул, и Стив отпустил его, позволив прижать искалеченную руку к груди, прежде чем отомкнуть ошейник на шее Баки. Как только цепи упали на землю, он разумно убрался в сторону. Толпа, собравшаяся было вокруг них, поняла, что драки не будет, и начала расходиться. Смотреть здесь было не на что. А вмешиваться в чужие разборки никто не собирался.

Баки по-прежнему не шевелился, хотя и не сводил глаз с лица Стива.

— Баки? — позвал его Стив, а потом опустился рядом с ним на колени и сжал его плечи. Баки постарался не вздрогнуть, но Стив все равно заметил. — Это действительно ты? — спросил Стив.

Какое-то мгновение Баки выглядел неуверенным, но в конце концов просто кивнул, и все его тело как-то разом поникло, наваливаясь на Стива, когда схлынуло напряжение.

— Стив, Боже. Я уже… я думал, что больше никогда не увижу тебя, — признался Баки, проглатывая слова с какой-то отчаянной торопливостью.

Он потянулся, чтобы коснуться груди Стива, и замер, будто от страха. Вместо этого он распластал пальцы над красной звездой, которую Стив кровью нарисовал у себя на груди.

— Дум… — начал Баки. — Он сказал, что он… я хотел… я должен был… о, Стив…

— Баки, я в порядке.

— А Красный король?

— Я убил его. Убил его за тебя. 

Баки выдохнул с облегчением. 

— Он сказал мне, что ты погиб, — продолжил Стив. — Он показал мне твою руку, как трофей, и сказал, что тебя больше нет в живых.

— Верю, что ему легче было сочинить такое, чем просто признать, что я сбежал, — хмыкнул Баки, и тень улыбки мелькнула у него на лице. — Не то чтобы я сильно преуспел. В тот же день попался в лапы работорговцам. 

— Я должен был понять, что ты все еще жив. Я должен был…

— Стив, перестань. Посмотри на меня. Ты спас меня. Ты снова меня спас.

_«Мой герой» — когда-то сказал ему Баки в городе, который давно был забыт и потерян под руинами взрыва._

Стив нахмурился и покачал головой, прогоняя воспоминания. Казалось, Баки дрожал все больше. Стив встал и помог подняться Баки. Они медленно побрели к ближайшему ларьку. Халк-торговец встревоженно посмотрел на них, а затем демонстративно отвернулся. Стив взял сложенное одеяло и еду.

— Надо позаботиться о твоих ранах, — сказал он Баки. 

— Нет времени, — возразил Баки, останавливая его. — Надо уходить отсюда скорее. И чем дальше, тем лучше. — Он не озвучил своих опасений, что работорговец может позвать на помощь своих коллег: в этом не было нужды. Стив и без того понимал.

Стив покачал головой, укрыл Баки одеялом и закинул его правую руку себе на плечи. Они совсем уже собрались уходить, когда под ноги им шлепнулся бурдюк с водой. Халк-торговец упрямо смотрел в другую сторону, но все равно было очевидно, что это самое близкое к доброте, что Стив видел в этих пустошах. Стив поднял бурдюк и крепче прижал Баки, когда они побрели в сторону гор.

Они добрались до хребта, когда солнце уже садилось за горизонт. Динозавр приветствовал их ликующим ревом, явно радуясь воссоединению с обоими своими боевыми братьями.

Стив помог Баки забраться на спину Дьявола и сам сел позади него. Дьявол был так счастлив, что без устали вертел головой, пытаясь его обнюхать. Когда они оба надежно устроились, Стив придвинулся вплотную к Баки, задремавшему от слабости в объятиях своего любовника. Он был изрядно измучен и, вероятнее всего, сильно обезвожен, но главное, что он был жив.

У Стива невыносимо болело в груди, и он знал, что это снова билось его сердце.

У него голова кружилась от радости.

Баки дернулся и проснулся в его руках.

— Спи, — Стив видел, что Баки упорно не хочет засыпать, и мягко закутал его крепче в украденное одеяло, коленями удерживая их обоих на спине динозавра.

— Я в порядке, я проснулся, — пробормотал Баки, но его голова мягко поникла, и слова прозвучали неубедительно. Стив засмеялся, прижимая его к своей груди, и положил подбородок на плечо Баки. Вблизи он особенно ясно видел ссадины и кровоподтеки от ошейника на коже Баки.

— Я знаю, — сказал Стив. — Но я здесь, с тобой. Ты в безопасности. Можешь спокойно вздремнуть.

Баки не ответил и больше не заснул, поэтому Стив спросил:

— Для меня стараешься? 

— Катись к черту, Роджерс, — фыркнул Баки и сам прижался крепче к груди Стива. — Ты же знаешь, я все что угодно сделаю для тебя.

Спустя пару минут Баки перестал дрожать, а потом и захрапел. Его кожа больше не ощущалась такой холодной: вероятно, сыворотка с удвоенной силой пыталась теперь залечить следы пыток, которые ему пришлось пережить. И несмотря на все это, пока они скакали к неведомому будущему по бескрайним пустошам Зеленых Земель, Стив внезапно ощутил надежду на лучшее, которую всегда испытывал, когда рядом был Баки. А значит, у них будет дом, они выживут, они выстоят, они со всем справятся вместе.

_Нам все под силу, Стив. Нужно лишь продолжать сражаться._

К тому же с ними теперь был Дьявол.


End file.
